


Delicate

by smallm1ght



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Illnesses, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Mental Illnesses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallm1ght/pseuds/smallm1ght
Summary: Ash was described by those who knew him as 'sickly' and 'weak,' he knew nothing of family love and was disconnected from reality. But Ash had magic, magic was strumming through his veins, and he wanted to harness it and get the strength he never had. But with it all secrets will be unveiled, will he find his way? only time will tell.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **flashbacks ******  
>  _thoughts_

# Delicate

## Prologue

A home isn't a home when there is no love, that's what he decided very young. A slap to the face and tears in his eyes, a common occurrence in his household, especially after the news of the 'taboo' subject... magic. 

**A letter went through the slot of the door as the tiny boy walked by, of course curiosity spiked. But it was stopped by his mother stepping in front of him, "what are you doing? I said go do the chores! or would you like to go without food for a week?" His mother's expression was pinched and annoyed, she looked like she worked a long shift again, he felt guilty. "I'm sorry Mom, i'll go do the dishes," He quickly ran off to the kitchen and made the water scalding. His mother quickly turned around and scoffed at the letter on the floor which addressed the boy by his chosen name 'Ash' and not his birth name, she wanted nothing to do with the devils work. ******

He looked out from the window in his room, the sun was setting and it doused his room in orange light... a beautiful sight. He sighed and ran his fingers over the elegantly written letter that was addressed to him. 

Magic. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip, and introductions

# Chapter 1

_A rainy day was something I enjoyed a lot, It matched my dreary mood that I had most days. But one thing I didn't enjoy was my mother being home, She was always so frustrated and angry at me, I knew why... Magic was taboo to her. She didn't want a 'freak' for a child, being transgender was already enough for her._  
"ASH! get down here now!" He was interrupted in middle of his thoughts.  
"Coming mom," His voice was quiet and weak, no food did that to a boy.  
He walked down the stairs, the carpet made his skin itch and he wanted nothing more than to rip up the old carpet.  
"You wanted something Mom?" His voice wavered, it felt forced to speak.  
She looked at him in disdain, "There's someone here to see you," She pointed to the living room, the door was slightly open. He could almost feel the presence of the person.  
He stepped slowly and quietly to the living room door, He peaked in slowly. There was a man in dark clothes and looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.  
_He looks like a vampire... I like him._  
He stepped into the room, "Hello?"  
The man looked into the boys eyes, the boy quickly broke eye contact...  
_eye contact.. makes me feel sick, itchy._  
"Do you know who I am?" His voice was annoyed, He didn't want to be there to gather another brat.  
"I assume... From the wizarding school I got a letter from?" He titled his head to the side in a questioning manner.  
"Correct, now follow me... I'd like to get this done as soon as possible."  
The boy nodded. 

•• ••

They got to a dirty looking wall, The man tapped the wall with a long shiny dark wand..  
_beautiful_  
The wall opened to what seemed like hundreds of people with odd clothes, it was loud, and it was exhilarating.  
"Follow me, We are getting your wand first," His voice cut through the boys wandering thoughts and loud thundering heart.  
They both went in the direction of the wand shop, in big lettering read: 'OLLIVANDERS makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.'  
_scary, overwhelming_  
The boys thoughts were scattered due to overload of emotions and sounds, but was distracted by the ringing of the tiny bell alerting they walked in.  
A man with crazy eyes, and white hair popped out from behind the shelves.  
"Why! I have been waiting for you young boy! It's been years since I have served your father," The mans voice was loud and energetic, but had a comforting presence.  
_Father?? My father died. He was not a wizard. Was he?_  
The boy decided to stay silent,  
"Step forward boy, We'll find the perfect wand for you!" The boy stepped forward and a tape measure started measuring his body.  
"Quite a small one, eh?" A comment sliced into the boys skin... small was an understatement.  
The old man put a wand into his hands,  
_feels gross, not right_  
books fell off the shelf, "Nope! No worries, we'll find you your wand."  
He shoved another wand in his hands,  
_not right_  
wands flew off the shelf.  
He snatched it away and quickly muttered to himself, and went into the shelves. The boy looked back to the man who brought him there,  
_I don't even know his name..._  
The man noticed and glared, "what do you want boy?" His tone was harsh. He quickly looked away, The old man started coming back with a box.  
"Elder wood wand with a Dragon heartstring core, Ive been saving this since I heard of you being born, I thought it would be fitting," The boy looked into the box he opened, a dark colored wood with cracks in the wand which looked like it had lighter wood under that, the bottom of the wand was carved into,  
_a tree?_  
"Your father requested something be carved into your possible wand, The tree represents something you may not remember.." His voice drifted off.  
_something I may not remember? Missing memories?_  
"Anyway, try this one, i'm sure it's yours!" He carefully picked it up,  
_my fingers feel hot, my head feels light... this is right_  
The wand tip shot pretty light pink sparks out of it. The old man clapped his hands loudly, "Yes! very good! a very good fit!" A clearing of the throat was heard by the two occupants,  
"We must leave Ollivander, Enough of your dramatics," The man laughed.  
"Coming from you Severus, But of course, Let me finish this then," The man smiled at the boy, He leaned down and closed the boys hand around the wand,  
"Take good care of it, okay?" His voice was tender.  
_weird man_  
Ash nodded and the man gave him a holster for the wand, Snape stalked over to Ollivander and shoved coins in his hand, "Alright, come on boy. We've wasted enough time here," His voice was annoyed once again.  
_Maybe i shouldn't like him.. ?_

•• ••

The two wizards entered the clothing shop, 'Madam Malkin's,' the little bell rang and a tiny plus sized woman popped out.  
_Kind?_  
"Hello Severus! Hello dear! Are you here for school robes?" She shook her head, "of course you are, stupid question! Come here, let's get you measured!" The women was very excitable.  
_I like her_  
Ash stepped up to the tiny stool with a mirror in front of it, There was a boy who seemed the same age.  
"Are you a first year dear?" She looked happy to talk to him.  
_i... didn't know. was i?_  
Snape spoke up, "Actually, he's a fourth year, but he only recently got his letter due to poor messaging... He will be caught up with tutors to get to the same level as his peers," His voice instead of condescending was informative, much more appropriate.  
_oh, yes that does sound ideal. i'd rather not be a 14 year old with a bunch of 11 year olds._  
"Huh.. Dumbledore messed up the lettering? that is odd indeed.." She seemed quiet now.  
The boy looked around and noticed a blonde boy with two blonde people, assuming they were his parents. They looked quite... arrogant. They seemed to notice his gaze and looked at him,  
_scary, they seem rich._  
He looked back to his feet and heard whispers behind him, Snape was talking to them.  
"Dear..? May I ask a question?" The woman looked at him worriedly. He nodded.  
"Is your home life okay?" His blood froze, and the talking stopped. He slowly nodded.  
"If you say so... But I'm a bit worried, your measurements should be much more than this," She went back to buzzing around the shop, Measuring was done so He sat down in the chairs next to the stools and mirrors.  
The Platinum blonde boy sat down next to him, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, what's your name?" He seemed arrogant still, Yet the boy couldn't help but feel happy that he chose to talk to him.  
_Aren't i revolting?_  
"I.. My name is Ash," He looked up to the boy and saw him smile slightly and extended his hand,  
_friend?_  
"You seem like you need a friend," He seemed confident in that statement, the tiny boy could understand why. He nodded.  
"Great, come meet my parents,"  
_Fear. Parents? They'll hate me. Hurt me. Shame me._  
"Mother. Father. This is Ash, He's a Muggleborn," He cocked his head,  
_Muggleborn? What's a Muggleborn?_  
He looked up to Draco's parents, His mother had a kind smile on her face and His father had analytical eyes set on his face.  
"Hello dear, My name is Narcissa Malfoy, This is my husband Lucius Malfoy. You looked a bit confused at the term Muggleborn, Do you know what that is?" Her tone was kind, yet cold.  
_I like her. Kind._  
He shook his head, They seemed to understand that he didn't like to talk.  
"Muggleborn is simply just a wizard who comes from non-magical parents, a half-blood is a wizard who comes from Muggleborn parents, A pure blood is a wizard who has magical parents." It was a simple enough concept. Snape grabbed his arm due to Madam Malkin ushering them over for his robes, Snape just wanted to leave even though the Malfoy's were close to him, he was about to speak to let the boy know they were getting his clothes but was cut off from his surprise from the tiny boys tears coming from his eyes and shaking body.  
"Ash? What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Narcissa quickly took Snape's wrist and pulled it off the boys arm, she went down to his level and took his face in her hands.  
_Kind. But he's scary._  
"You don't have to speak, but I want to know if you are okay, and if you need something that we can get you." She was caring.  
_A mother._  
He shook his head but his tears wouldn't cease, She took out a light pink hankie... She started wiping his tears, "Now, Give me a smile will you?" The boy gave her a watery smile, and she patted his head and lightly placed the hankie in his hand, "Keep it, so you can be reminded that someone is there for you."  
_kindness hurt a little. bittersweet._  
"Come on boy, we need to leave," Lucius shook his head, "Honestly Sev, you haven't gotten any more patient over the years, have you?" Snape glared at him and lightly put his hand in front of the boys, he grabbed it lightly.  
_was this kind? a hand offered to me?_  
Snape and Ash headed to the counter to get his school robes, The Malfoy's followed.  
"We might stick around, just so you don't hurt the poor boy Severus," Narcissa made the snide remark with a smile. Snape glared.  
"Alright boys, Here you go!" Madam Malkin handed over the robes and cheerily waved us off after Snape put coins on the counter.  
_They look nothing like the money i've ever seen._  
The group went out back into diagon alley and set off to the next destination: the book store 'Flourish and Blotts.'  
Snape opened the door and it revealed something the boy could only of dreamed of, of course this all felt like a dream.  
_wow. i felt a little more at home with all these books surrounding me..._  
"Ah Mr.Malfoy, fancy seeing you here," A mans voice interrupted the boys thoughts. He looked up and saw a red haired man who seemed happy yet horrified to see Lucius at the bookstore.  
"Weasley, Good to see you again," Lucius definitely didn't want to see that man here. At least that's what it felt like. Other red haired people seemingly came from no where, including a pretty dark skinned girl with books clutched to her chest, and a tanned boy with a scar on his forehead who frankly looked confused.  
Draco leaned into the boys ear, "Weasley's are blood traitors, don't trust them," His voice was sharp and the tiny boy did not enjoy the tone of his voice...  
_rude, they seem to be kind enough._  
"I'm sure they are friendly Draco, you haven't given them a shot, have you?" The boy used all of his courage and energy to speak back to Draco. Draco seemed put off with that statement.  
"Ah, did you adopt a child Severus? That would be unusual, no?" The man now seemed more condescending, "No, I do not have a child. I'm simply his guide sent by Dumbledore." Snape seemed offended at the prospect of having him as a child.  
_That hurts slightly, but it's probably nothing personal._  
Ash looked to the people in front of him. Two tall twins, one girl with shoulder length hair who clung to the boy with the scar, and a boy who was standing next to the dark skinned girl,  
_they seem nice enough. why is there so much tension between everyone then?_  
"Anyway Arthur, we must be going. We have to get shopping done." Lucius cut through the boys thoughts once again.  
_Arthur Weasley_  
"Of course, Lucius," They walked out but not before the boy with the scar on his forehead and the assumed youngest son of Arthur glared at Draco, and in turn the boy.  
The group of Malfoy's, Snape and the boy were now left to their business... book shopping.  
"Alright boy, you have to get a lot of books. Here's the list," Snape shoved a list in the boys hands and shoved him to the shelves.  
_cold. i'm supposed to carry these all by myself? that's... okay i guess._  
He started piling books in his arms and after seven he started getting shaky, Draco swooped in and took the books that almost fell from his arms.  
"Woah there, need help?"  
_kind. he is a friend._  
He nodded and Draco took a lot of his books, and started walking by his side.  
"Don't you need to get books?" He was confused because of the kindness that the seemingly uncaring boy showed.  
"My mother and Father will get them, i'll help you. Also don't mind Sev, he's just a natural dick," The boys eyes widened, If he swore his mother would have his head on a spike.

Ash and Draco walked around the shelves finding all the books he needed, and Draco carried most of them.  
_How do i say thank you? he's being so kind to me._  
Draco laughed suddenly, "You seem so conflicted, you don't have to look so lost. Did you want to say thank you?" He looked almost cocky at the aspect of him thanking him.  
He nodded, Draco shook his head, "it's fine, it's no problem."  
_definite friend. my first friend. joy spread through my body, the thought of my first friend was... exhilarating._  
After getting all of his books, Both boys went to the counter where the adults were. Lucius and Narcissa looked at Draco and Ash with happiness, enjoying that their son has a friend, especially one that he can help and gain the 'caring' skill.  
They rung up the books and left the shop.  
"So, Ash. Your mother did not want to come?" Lucius asked, the question froze the boy momentarily.  
"Uh..no. Her and I do not have a good relationship," The words sounded flat coming from his mouth.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He nodded and kept walking.  
They were heading to an Apothecary: 'Slug and Jiggers', Snape had a glint in his eye that Ash just could not place... Almost excitement.  
_passion for potions?_  
Another little bell rang out indicating that they entered the shop, Snape spoke up, "I'll get your requirements, don't touch anything," I nodded quickly and started following Draco around.  
"Careful Draco, I think you might gain a second shadow," Narcissa had a playful smile on her face while looking at me. Draco shook his head but I could almost feel his amusement.  
The trip to the shop went quickly, and Snape seemed to be in a better mood surrounding by odd things and potion ingredients.  
After they made their way out of the shop, Snape stopped and cleared his throat, "I am taking a temporary leave. Stay with the Malfoy's. I'll be back to escort you home," Before Ash could even nod, Snape dramatically flashed his robes and left. Narcissa shook her head and put her hand on his shoulder gently, "come on dear, we have to go to Gringotts," He nodded and followed along.   
As they walked, the crowd seemingly lessened and Ash could breathe a little. In no time they got to the towering bank, that to any eye would be intimidating.  
The Malfoy's opened the doors and held their heads up high, Ash followed suit. Although it was quickly switched with amazement due to seeing goblins,  
_amazing. they look so cool!_  
Ash quickly fixed himself, he knew how staring felt.  
"We'd like to withdraw money," Narcissa spoke to the goblin sitting in the bank teller position. "From whom?" The goblin looked at the boy who clearly didn't belong to their family. Narcissa whispered to the goblin and handed him something that he couldn't make out.  
_a secret?_  
He shook his head. Not his business. The goblin looked at what was in his hand and looked surprised, "Follow me."  
They got in a cart and it suddenly started, noises all around the boys head and overwhelming him. He covered his ears. Draco noticed that his new found friend had tears and hands over his ears while riding in the cart, he placed his hands over Ash's.  
The cart soon enough came to a stop and screeched, having all occupants almost fall over. Ash looked at Draco and bowed his head in thanks, Draco smiled.  
All occupants got out and reacquainted themselves with the unmoving ground. The goblin moved to the side of the pretty looking door,  
"Ash, come here." The boy was surprised of the goblin knowing his name but nodded anyway. "Put your hand here, it'll prick your finger and if it accepts you then you'll be able to get in this vault," The goblin was quick to explain and straight to the point, He appreciated it.  
_will it hurt? will i bleed out? what if it doesn't accept me? why do i have a vault?_  
He shrugged off the bad thoughts and put his hand where the goblin instructed, He felt a prick and pulled his finger back looking at the blood falling from his finger. The door whirred and started opening, when it was fully open it felt very inviting. The goblin spoke,  
"only you may enter, and those related to you who you give permission to," The goblin reached into his tiny pocket and pulled out a pouch, "This is an endless pouch for you to put your gallons in," He processed what he said and nodded,  
_only me? gallons? is that like pounds?_  
He stepped in and saw many coins piled everywhere, random trinkets and books. He started towards the books, looking through then a lot were about 'the dark arts' and a couple languages he couldn't understand, but one book caught his attention. 'The history of Parseltongue,'  
_Parseltongue? what does that mean?_  
He put the book under his arm with the two others he had about dark arts, and looked around more. The boy decided that it was time to wrap it up and put some gallons in the pouch. While he was walking to the entrance of the vault, he saw a beautiful crown. The crown had a shine that seemed like it was polished everyday, and had beautiful gems encrusted into it. He picked it up and felt it, it felt comfortable almost, He would keep it.  
When he got out of the vault, they seemed to be slightly surprised at his find.  
"That is quite beautiful, isn't it Ash?" Narcissa looked happy that he found something, He nodded. They all got back in the cart and Draco resumed his role of protecting his friends ears,  
_A very kind friend, my best friend._  
They made it back outside of Gringotts quickly, hoping to make it back before Snape got annoyed. They all saw the darkly dressed man impatiently waiting by a shady looking shop. When he noticed they were coming forward he pulled out what he got,  
"Come here Ash," The tiny boy was intimidated by the man who used his name, it seemed unusual. He came forward anyway, "Being lonely in Hogwarts is not uncommon among people like you, everyone needs a friend so I thought I could get you one..." In his arms was a tiny puppy with two heads and two tails, one half of the puppy was dark brown the other black.  
"If you don't like them, I can return-" Quickly as Snape started, he was interrupted by tears and a boy quickly grabbing the puppy out of his arms and cradling it like he's done it a thousand times before.  
The group was surprised by the boys expression of emotions over a tiny puppy, "Thank you," it was spoken quietly, but spoken nevertheless. Ash petted the tiny puppy who slowly woke up, one head yawned while the other nipped at his fingers, "Lucky and Spoon," They all stopped their thoughts and movements... spoon?  
Ash looked around, "Two heads, Two dogs, Lucky and Spoon!" His voice was a bit louder, and a bit more defensive.  
_i thought they were cute names._  
"Yes, they are very cute names dear," Narcissa patted his head and looked to Snape. "Ah yes, I almost forgot. Another 'gift' if you will. You need a trunk to store your items, so I thought you'd like this," Snape showed a pretty black and silver trunk with simple designs on the sides. "Thank you, you don't have to be so kind," The puppy moved around to get in a more comfortable position while Ash moved towards Snape, He held the puppy up, "My mother will probably not allow me to keep them, what will I do?" Snape gestured to his new trunk, "There's compartments where you can, in short, live in. If there comes a time where you need to hide something or live somewhere, your trunk is a very good option," Snape seemed once again well informed.  
_he's very smart. i like him._  
"Well, Thanks for the lesson Severus, but it seems it's getting late, i'm sure we'll see you both at the platform," The Malfoy's said goodbye and quickly left.  
Snape grabbed his shoulder gently and guided him out of diagon alley to the streets of London, He suddenly got scared of muggles seeing his two headed dog. Snape seemed to sense his worry and spoke, "All animals that are outwardly strange are glamoured to muggles, They will just see a multicolored puppy," He nodded and was very relieved. 

•• ••

Snape and Ash were at his front door, "If you are ever in an unsafe situation before you have to leave to the platform," he took out a pretty necklace and handed it to him, "say these words: snake scales," He nodded and decided he would swallow his anxiety, "Thank you."  
He patted his head and left dramatically with a flare of his robe, He pushed his front door open and there was his mother... 

Angry and Impatient.


End file.
